What
by hearandlisten
Summary: A story about a lonely OC with a depressing background who falls into Middle Earth and falls in love with Legolas and everything becomes magically fixed. What. The Fellowship find themselves in the home of Sophie, a likable young adult who aspires to become a writer. All is not well, however, as they mysteriously fall into her living room and a great beast descends upon them.


Here goes a new story for anyone willing to read.

I am experiencing writers block at the moment and have formulated a solution... Make my own fan fiction where instead of a lonely OC being dropped into Middle Earth; our favorite fellowship falls into the present day.

Have fun reading and feel free to leave reviews.

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters except for Sophie, Alastair, and unknown characters to come.**

* * *

Thunder crackled as a streak of lightning brightened the sky with its bluish white hue and illuminated the dark room where Sophie slept peacefully on a leather couch. A book lay opened upon her chest, its title shown in the continuous flashes of light, "Lord of the Rings," by J.R.R. Tolkien. Her slumber was undisturbed by the storm raging outside and only deepened with the continuous pound of the rain against the walls of her home.

An immense bundle of white fur lied at the base of the sofa and lay comfortably on his side, jerking every now and then as something intruded upon his dreams. He was the Great Pyrenees, Alastair, guardian of livestock, and in his case, guardian of his lady, Sophie. He was larger than most of his breed with good structure and health.

Suddenly, Alastair's eyes snapped open to reveal cloudy brown orbs and his floppy ears perked at the sound of a whistling noise, its tone becoming clearer with each passing second. He jolted as he rolled onto his chest and stood up with haste, his body rigid with vigilance as he noticed a disturbance in the atmosphere. The uproar that had recently been sounding outside was silent, as if a deep breath was taken and was being held with anticipation. Alastair's hackles began to rise in hostility when a flash of light lit up the room and a booming crash sounded throughout the house.

The noise brought Sophie out of her dreaming world and into a state of surprise as her body jerked to a sitting position. Green eyes gazed around their surroundings and noticed Alastair standing stiffly in front of her with his back toward the couch. A silhouette of a man stood in the furthest corner of the room. Sophie made a strangled scream and the shadow started and slumped against the wall. At Sophie's cry, Alastair started forward with a deep growl quivering throughout his throat.

A shout sounded from the man and Alastair stood in front of him, a large and threatening beast with white teeth. The sharp _shing _of metal scraping against it sheath rang into the air and Sophie forced herself up to protect her dog from being harmed. She would have made it if someone hadn't grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg out from underneath her. Sophie felt her weight shift as gravity pulled her down and she did go down with her head painfully colliding with the living room table. "Fuck! Ow!" she yelled.

Blank noise racketed in her ears and a penetrating ringing reverberated in her head. She felt the weight of another body crawl on top of her. Strong hands grabbed both of her arms and pushed them into her sides. She was going to raped. Her big baby was going to be killed. No… _No. _"No!"

The person on top of her became still and for a moment, she was only aware of her own aching head and rapidly beating heart. Sophie's ragged breaths slowly calmed as muffled voices began to slip into focus and she realized that Alastair was still alive by his deep, vibrating barks. Colors flashed beneath her eyelids and she became aware of her eyes being closed. Sophie opened them and quickly closed them again when a light blinded her.

"Calm down, you fools!" A gruff voice demanded, "Aragorn, do not kill the creature. It protects its owner whom Boromir is holding down there."

The names registered in Sophie's mind and her eyes finally opened wide and remained so, gazing at the face of a handsome man with limp brown hair and blue eyes. She placed the face to Boromir and a single thought streamed through her couscous. _What._


End file.
